Lord of the ... Wands!
by elvenlite
Summary: A merge of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings! Read, Enjoy (hopefully), and REVIEW! plz!! Chapter 4 will be up v soon!
1. An Unexpected Gathering

Lord of the… Wands  
  
Hiya! Okay, basically this is a merge of Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings. I'm sure this has been done countless times by other, more talented writers, but this is my first proper fic (aww) so have mercy! Also, please would you be kind enough to excuse any spelling/grammatical errors cos if I type properly my fingers sometimes get tired. Hehee!! (excuses excuses…)  
  
I would also like to apologise for any Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings related mistakes I may have made… I hope there aren't too many.  
  
You may think I'm sad for writing a story with me in it, but stuff you! At least I can then make nice things happen to me! ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Most of the characters and ideas I have borrowed from J. K. Rowling and J. R. R. Tolkien; others I have either made up myself or gotten from various sources. Obviously I belong to myself so Sonja (me) is my own character, so ner! :p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: 'HPers' means the characters from Harry Potter  
  
'LotRers' … (yup, you guessed it!) … means characters from Lord of the Rings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N.B. Spoilers: for all the HP books (so far) and the whole LotR trilogy. If you haven't read them then BEWARE, don NOT blame me for revealing things that occur later in the books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PROLOGUE ~~~~ some background info:  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron have taken a portkey to Middle Earth where they find Frodo, Samwise, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas (who has claimed the title 'Fit Elf of Mirkwood'). Sonja, a normal (uh.. kinda normal, if u could call me normal :p), 15yr old human girl has somehow found herself in Middle Earth too, and she meets the HPers somewhere in the depths of Fangorn, where they stumble upon the LotRers…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1 ~ An Unexpected Gathering  
  
Legolas got up suddenly, his elven ability of half-sleeping enabling him to wake at the slightest sound. He walked over to Aragorn, nudged him and whispered, "did you hear that?" Aragorn nodded and a brief glimpse of apprehension passed over his face.  
  
"Let's go have look." The two of them crept silently over the sleeping bodies of their companions towards the direction of the sound. There it was again. They paused. A faint light could be seen not far off. They crept towards it, their feet making no sound on the rotten leaves. As they got closer, Legolas, with his sharp ears, could make out the sound of several voices. They seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Honestly Harry," said a bossy female voice. "You've got to give up on Cho. She doesn't see anything in you."  
  
"But I really like her," came the reply. "I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"Shhhh you two," came a female voice, it was different this time. "I can hear something."  
  
Legolas crept forward. He skirted around the trees to get a closer glimpse of the group. There were four of them, four humans. Two boys and two girls. They all looked about the same age, 15 or 16. Three of them were robed in black cloaks, but the second girl was dressed very oddly. She had blue trousers and a pale blue kind of top. Legolas had never seen anything like it in Middle Earth. Girls did not wear trousers here! The Elf scampered around a few more trees, melting into the shadows. The ones in cloaks, he now noticed, each had some kind of thin wooden stick in their hands, the tips of which were glowing with a faint pinkish light. Legolas was fascinated. He stared through the branches at them. Then he suddenly noticed that now there were only three. The oddly dressed girl had gone. Legolas looked all about him but could see no sign of her. He looked back towards the camp and could make out the dim shape of Aragorn watching the three cloaked figures. The Elf decided he better get back, and made his way back, swiftly and silently back to Aragorn. But before he got there, something pounced on him and shocked and surprised he fell on his back to the ground.  
  
"Gotcha!" said a voice. "Who are you? Why are you spying on me and my friends?" Legolas, now recovered from shock, stood up, and his attacker still clinging onto him, trying to stop him running away. She looked up at him, and her eyes widened in amazement.. "Oh my god, oh my god!"  
  
It was that oddly dressed girl. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Flippin' heck! It's YOU!" was the answer.  
  
"Err… do I know you?" said the puzzled Elf.  
  
"No… no… you don't… but aren't you… aren't you… that Elf, Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know…?"  
  
"LEGOLAS!" came Aragorn's voice from somewhere in the trees. "I'm coming Legolas!"  
  
"SONJA!" yelled several voices. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" shouted back Sonja.  
  
"So," said Legolas, "In answer to my first question, I take it you are Sonja."  
  
"What? Oh right, yeah, that's me!" Suddenly Aragorn appeared on their left, brandishing his sword. At the same time, Harry, Hermione and Ron, appeared on their right, holding out there wands, ready to hex the enemy with Jelly Legs.  
  
"What are you doing?" exclaimed the boy with red hair. Sonja suddenly realised she was still clinging on to Legolas, who was still looking shocked that she knew who he was. She hastily let go and stepped back, blushing. Legolas grinned down at her.  
  
"You guys," said Sonja, nodding her head at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "This is Legolas. And this man," she indicated towards Aragorn, "is Aragorn, heir of Isildur." Aragorn looked stumped.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
"Never mind, I'll explain later. These are Harry, Hermione and Ron by the way, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"From what?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I'll explain later," repeated Sonja.  
  
Harry grabbed Sonja's sleeve and dragged her away. "How d'you know these people aren't gonna kill us?"  
  
"Look," said Sonja loudly, speaking to evryone. "All of you here are characters from books." Aragorn was about to say something but Sonja held out her hand. "Listen, I have read the books, and you lot are all the good guys, so we don't have a problem. I know you won't hurt each other, its Voldemort (Ron flinched at the name) and Sauron, that you should be worried about. Where's the others? Are they with you? Merry, Pippin, Gimli?"  
  
"Let's go back to the camp and you can explain everything again. How do you know about Merry and Pip and the rest?"  
  
"I've told you, you're in a book!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so that was the first chapter of my first fic! I'm so proud! Lol! I know not much has happened, just a basic intro and stuff, but more will come!!!  
  
Plz read & review?!?!?!?!? 


	2. Chased

CHAPTER 2 ~ Chased  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So we're not real?" asked Merry, in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not sure… I mean you must be, if I can talk to you and stuff… I really don't know," sighed Sonja. She had spent ages trying to explain everything to the LotRers. Unlike the HPers (who had accepted the fact quite easily), they still didn't quite understand. Gimli especially was being particularly trying. They were all sitting around a fire – Sonja, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam, toasting marshmallows, (Elven Delights, strawberry flavoured)!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring around at their new companions in wonder. They had heard of Elves and Dwarves, of course but they had no idea what the four little people were. 'They're definitely not mentioned in any of the books in the Hogwarts library,' thought Hermione, with surprise. She had thought the library had absolutely anything and everything. "Err…not meaning to sound rude or anything," she started, "but what exactly are you?" she asked looking at the hobbits.  
  
Sam looked indignant. "We're hobbits of course! Haven't you ever heard of hobbits, or Halflings as we're sometimes called, in that Wizard place you go to?"  
  
"No actually, we haven't"  
  
"Well, we're just like men… only… smaller," explained Frodo.  
  
"But there's one main difference," said Pippin. "We love mushrooms! All hobbits love mushrooms, they are so tasty!"  
  
"I like mushrooms too!" said Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, but we hobbits crave for mushrooms all the time!"  
  
"They're best when they're roasted!" Merry said.  
  
"No! I like 'em just plain boiled," argued Pippin  
  
"Roasted!"  
  
"Boiled!"  
  
"Roasted!"  
  
"Be quiet!" hissed Legolas. The hobbits fell silent. "Something's coming! I can feel it."  
  
"What is it?" asked Gimli, feeling for his axe.  
  
"Orcs," came the reply.  
  
"Quick, everyone, pack your things, we must move quickly!" commanded Aragorn. The LotRers rushed about, packing their things. Frodo and Sam put out the fire.  
  
"Orcs? What are Orcs?" asked Ron.  
  
"No time! No time!" squeaked a terrified Pippin. "They have found us! We've got to go!" There was no doubt about it now. A dim chanting sound could be heard as the Orcs came closer.  
  
Legolas called to them, "let's go! This way, follow me." Gimli and the Hobbits hurried after him.  
  
"Come on! We must follow them!" exclaimed Sonja. She grabbed at Harry's robes and pulled him after her, followed by Hermione and Ron, with Aragorn at the rear. They trampled over the dead rotten leaves and jumped over logs and fallen branches. Twice, Hermione's cloak got caught on a jutting out twig and Ron had to help her. They kept going, for how long they didn't know. To Sonja it seemed like hours, her legs were aching by now and she was scratched everywhere by the merciless thorns and brambles. It was dark, and they couldn't see much as they stumbled over protruding tree roots.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stopped dead, Ron and Aragorn almost crashing into her. "Hang on a sec, I have an idea." She fished inside her robes and drew out her wand. "Lumos!" A pinkish glow emitted from it.  
  
"Good thinking!" exclaimed Ron, reaching for his too. "Oi Harry! Get out your wand!" Ahead of them they could dimly see Harry and soon his wand was alight too. Suddenly they heard a squeal, followed by a yell and a crash. Hermione, Ron and Aragorn hurried forward where they saw Harry and Sonja helping up Merry and Pippin. It seemed that Pippin had stumbled over a tree root and brought Merry down with him.  
  
They looked about.  
  
"Where did Frodo and Sam go? They were right in front of us." Exclaimed Merry. "Pippin you twat! We've lost 'em now."  
  
"They can't be far," said Sonja reassuringly. "Let's just keep moving, okay?" They trampled on, silently, staying close to each other. Harry was now in front, lighting the way with his wand. Then, a sudden noise made him jump. It sounded like a muffled yell, followed by a thud, as if someone had fallen. But there was no one there.  
  
"Hello?" he called out.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sonja.  
  
"I dunno, nothing I expect. I just thought I heard something."  
  
"Stay here you guys, "said Sonja, speaking to the rest of them. "Le'me just check." She crept forward silently, Harry's wand in her hand lighting the way. There was nothing. Then she heard a noise. Footsteps. She hurried towards where they seemed to come from and jumped forward onto the unseen creature.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" an unknown voice called out in surprise. Suddenly, a figured appeared out of nowhere in front of her, lying on the ground. He wore a black cloak, and was holding a wand. His blonde hair was tousled and messy, and is his hand he held a shimmering piece of silver material.  
  
Sonja looked down on him in surprise. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz REVIEW! It really does mean a lot to me! Thanx! :) 


	3. Malfoy

I'd just like to start by saying a big big thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last 2 chapters, it really means a lot to me. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 3 ~ Malfoy  
  
Malfoy scrambled to his feet, clutching his wand and the material, which gleamed as it caught the faint light of the wands. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sonja all realised what it was. An Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Where'd you get that from, Malfoy?" asked Harry, nodding at the silvery material.  
  
"Keep your nose where it belongs, Potter." Malfoy drawled. He looked around at the others. His eyes passed over Ron's scruffy clothes, Hermione's bushy hair, the stern face of Aragorn, (Malfoy shuddered at the tall grim figure) and came to rest on Merry and Pippin. A smile crept onto his face. "Found some new friends have you Potter? What a surprise! I knew you weren't the sociable type, had to settle for these midgets did ya?" Malfor sneered at Harry. He risked a brief glance at Aragorn who carried on staring at him as though he hadn't heard. Merry looked indignant, and was about to retort when Sonja cut in.  
  
"So are you gonna answer my first question or not? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"  
  
"None of your business!" Malfoy replied.  
  
"Fine!" snapped Sonja. "We're going then. We haven't got time to stand here talking to you. Come on you guys." She marched briskly off in the direction she hoped was correct. The others followed, Aragorn giving Malfoy one last deep stare as he passed. After they had gone several metres, Malfoy called out.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
"As far away from you as possible!" Sonja shouted back.  
  
"D… Don't leave me here," called Malfoy, glancing nervously at the tall harsh looking trees that surrounded him. "I'm coming with you!" He hurried after them.  
  
"Oh are you indeed? You want to journey with us, do you?" asked Sonja with sarcastic sympathy. Malfoy nodded in response. "Then tell us how you got here."  
  
"I told you, it's none of your business!"  
  
"Fine then! But if you want to come with us, that makes it our business doesn't it?"  
  
"Alright, alright," sighed Malfoy. "We were up in Hogsmede and I saw Potter, Granger and Weasley acting oddly. Mind you, they always do," he sneered. "So I slipped on my Invisibility Cloak and followed them into this alley. They were all huddled around a portkey, at least I think it was a portkey, it was an old drink can. And the next thing I knew, I was here in this forest, surrounded by trees. It's funny though, I don't remember actually touching the portkey."  
  
"Sound's rather suspicious if you ask me," said Ron. Aragorn stared into Malfoy's eyes again. It was a deep penetrating stare, and Malfoy quivered.  
  
"He lies not," spoke Aragorn, for the first time since they had left the camp.  
  
"But why did you stay invisible the whole time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Use your brains, Granger, you've got enough of them anyway. I thought it would be interesting, to hear what you three talk about. I thought I might be able to learn something. And I did," he added, glancing at Harry. "I'll be sure to accidentally let it slip about that huge crush you've got on Cho Chang!" he smirked.  
  
"Why you, you slimy little rat!" snarled Harry, advancing towards Malfoy.  
  
"Ferret more like," added Ron.  
  
"Stop it! There's no need for a fight. Let's just get out of this forest first," broke in Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, be quiet!" added Sonja.  
  
"Stuff you! You filthy Muggle! You're worse than that Mudblood Granger," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Why you bastard!" Sonja and Harry both charged at Malfoy, knocking him to the ground. Sonja stroked a well aimed kick at him, and it hit right on his kneecap. Malfoy squealed in pain. (A/N: Imagine Malfoy squealing – now that's a funny picture!)  
  
"I thought boys didn't shriek like that Malfoy?" Ron sniggered. Malfoy was silent at once. The two hobbits glanced nervously at each other. Who was this boy? Why did the others hate him so much. Aragorn just looked down at Malfoy lying pathetically among the leaves, and kept quiet. "Snape's not here to save your scrawny neck this time," Ron added.  
  
Sonja was beginning to feel guilty. She shouldn't have kicked him so hard, especially as he was lying on the ground anyway. She stooped and offered her hand to Malfoy to help him up, but he withdrew he quickly. "Don't want to get contaminated with your Muggle filth now do I?" he drawled.  
  
"Right, come on, let's go," Sonja called to the rest of them, trying to keep her voice steady and not show him that she was hurt by his remark. "Let's leave this rubbish to rot here alone."  
  
"But we can't just leave him," protested Hermione.  
  
"Herm, I can't believe you're sticking up for that scum!" exclaimed Ron in a shocked voice.  
  
"But he'd probably just follow us in his Invisibility Cloak," she whispered back, so that Malfoy wouldn't hear. "Okay!" she called out to everyone. "Group talk!" She, Ron, Harry, Sonja, Merry, Pippin and Aragorn huddled in a circle a few feet away from Malfoy. "I say we let him come with us, he can't just be left here with his wand and Invisibility Cloak, who knows what he might do." A look of understanding came on the Hobbits' and Aragorn's faces.  
  
"So that's what that material was!" exclaimed Pippin. "I thought it looked magical, almost Elven like, but I couldn't understand how he had got it."  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's safer for us and him if we stick together."  
  
"Okay," agreed Harry, "And you never know, we might need the Invisibility Cloak, that ones quite big, it would cover quite a few of us."  
  
"But I don't trust him with that, he might give us the slip," argued Ron. The thought of spending so much time with Malfoy, was making him feel almost sick.  
  
"Right then, we'll let him come with us on the condition that we look after the cloak, and that he's not mean to us anymore," suggested Sonja.  
  
"Okay!" agreed everyone. They broke apart and Sonja went over Malfoy.  
  
"You can come with us," Malfoy looked pleased, "on a few conditions," she carried on. Malfoy looked sullen. "You have to give us your Invisibity Cloak," Malfoy opened his mouth, about to protest, but Sonja merely put up her hand and carried on. "And, you must promise not to be mean, no snide comments, nothing. You mustn't be a nuisance and you've got to help us if we need it, and we'll help you too. Deal?" she held out her hand to shake. Malfoy looked at it, paused, then shook her hand, muttering, "deal." He quickly pulled it away and wiped it hastily on his robes, as though he was afraid of contamination. But the rest of the group glowered at him and he quickly stopped.  
  
"We really must go now," said Aragorn. "I am sure the Orcs have gone, but we must find the others as soon as possible." He marched ahead. The others followed hurriedly. Sonja and the Hobbits explained about Orcs and Middle Earth to the HPers, and they in turn explained about Hogwarts and their world to the Hobbits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I just want to apologise for the lack of action in this chapter. Nothing much has really happened except one long conversation. The next chapter will be a bit more exciting.  
  
Please please, if you've read this then please take the time to review it for me! I would really appreciate it! :p 


End file.
